Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains to a system and method for transcoding data.
Description of the Related Art
One popular transcoding method used for universal synchronous bus (USB) data, for example, is 8b/10b transcoding. In an 8b/10b transcoding, each 8-bits of input stream of data is transcoded into 10-bits of output stream of data. While 8b/10b is a popular method of transcoding USB data, it has a drawback of adding significant transcoding overhead. For example, to transmit USB data at a typical data rate of 4 Gb/s, USB data transcoded with 8b/10b scheme needs to be transmitted at a data rate of 5 Gb/s due to the additional 2-bits for every 8-bits of input data. This translates to 25% coding overhead with the 8b/10b transcoding scheme.
With the increase of the image resolution of video data, the data rates of data transfer between devices is also increasing. For example, the migration from full high-definition (FHD, or 1080p resolution) with 1080 lines to ultra-high-definition (UHD, or popularly referred to as 4K) with 2160 lines quadruples the data rate. The data rate for the USB3 standard is 4 Gb/s. If an 8b/10b transcoding scheme is used on USB3 data, the USB3 data need to be transmitted at a data rate of 5 Gb/s to effectively transmit at 4 Gb/s due to the 25% coding overhead. Because of increasing data rates and limited bandwidth, it is useful to come up with transcoding schemes that reduce the coding overhead and improve the transmission efficiency.